


美人与玫瑰

by BAGE



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAGE/pseuds/BAGE





	美人与玫瑰

1.

贺天的新秘书是新任董事的亲戚。  
没有工作经验，放贺天这里实习来的，一个连财务报表都不会看的年轻姑娘——多亏了她已经一周没有和莫仔好好做爱了。

眼瞅着就是清明小长假，贺天忙得喘不过气又按耐不住蠢蠢欲动的心，浑身燥得慌，面对一桌密密麻麻的文字和表格怎么都进不去脑袋，反而莫关山精干的身体倒占满了贺天的内存条——高潮时紧锁的眉骨和高仰的脖颈，朦胧的泪眼和抽搐的腹肌，勾起的脚趾和绷紧的臀肌，还有最让人心漾的那不加克制的呻吟和喘息……  
所有的细节都清晰起来，甚至连指尖都回忆起了那副身体的触感。

贺天烦躁地扯松紧缚住脖子的领带，还是觉得勒得难受，顺手又解开两颗衬衣扣子才终于能顺畅地呼吸。

：“......啧”  
已经完全没心思工作了。  
贺天打算破罐破摔一了百了，拿起电话直接打给了秘书:“帮我订束花。”

大概半个小时，贺天办公室的门响，他一抬头正好看见一束长着腿的玫瑰大捧花，秘书抱着比她身子还大两圈的99枝厄瓜多尔手捧红玫瑰，把她的脸挡得严严实实：“贺总，花儿到了。”

贺天突然觉得自己是犯的什么神经病才让她去帮自己订花：“你不说话我还以为花儿成精了呢，你当我去求婚吗？”

万般无奈的捏了捏山根，却发现小秘书的目光一直在自己胸口处扫荡。  
贺天一低头，白花花一片胸肌荡着条歪扭的领带，意识到自己不得体的形象，只好让她赶紧放下花走人。

后来贺天抱着一米多高的白痴大花束离开公司时几乎是被全体职工行了注目礼。  
‘我的妈呀’四个字就大大写在他们脑门正中上。  
大家算了算日子，不是莫总的生日，不是他俩的结婚纪念日，也不是情人节儿童节圣诞节乱七八糟节。

“贺总不会出轨了吧！”  
当然大家也只敢八卦一下而已。

2.

贺天开车回家的路上想了一下要怎么叙述这艳俗的99朵红玫瑰的来头。

来点幽默的好像也不错——莫仔~清明节快乐~

‘你他妈想让老子去死就直说，老子死也带着你一块。’  
莫关山朝他比中指的样子已经在脑袋里自动播放了，贺天自己没忍住笑出了声，笑完了又觉得自己挺傻的。

赶紧抬头看了眼后视镜，还行，跟平常一样帅，一点不傻。

等红灯时迫不及待想见老公的贺天着急地用手指敲着方向盘，又偏头看了眼端端正正坐在副驾驶上的花大爷——Roseonly——一生只能送给一位特别的人并且不能更换。

贺天也不知道小秘书是知道这品牌背后的特殊含义才特意买了它，还是说只是看它贵的离谱所以买它肯定不会犯错。贺天猜第二种可能性更大。  
但不巧的是这小姑娘还是撞上贺天的枪口了——贺天对这品牌没多少好感。

主要是因为第一次买这个系列时贺天特意用心手写了卡片送给莫关山，他上学时候可是书法比赛次次得一等奖的大学霸，十几个字写了快半个小时才让自己满意。

最后看见出现在花里的却是张二维码的时候贺天都愣了，以为转成了电子版，于是哄着骗着莫关山拿出手机来扫它，谁知扫完后屏幕上只有一段排版混乱的宋体字。  
简直尴尬到没了性致。  
莫关山了解以后差点笑背过气儿去，气得贺天决定再也不碰这个系列。

亏贺天以前还觉得它浪漫。它必须绑定对象，一位顾客一辈子只能送给一个人。现在的贺天只觉得年轻的自己实在蠢，就这么容易被套路了进去。这看似真爱又专一的理念不过是哄骗待宰的肥肉花高价买情怀的手段罢了。要是一个账号就是一生，谁规定一个客户不能多开几个账号来多讨情窦初开的小姑娘的欢心呢。

从初中的时候就明白了，莫关山就是他爱情的终点，是想要厮守终身的唯一，要是这种虚伪的价格承诺就能表达清楚他对莫关山的感情，未免太廉价了点。  
贺天也觉得自己这么带着偏见不太好，存在即合理嘛，都是生意人要恰饭的，谁也别说谁。

等等——  
贺天突然想到了什么。

厄瓜多尔红玫瑰，80cm的花杆，手工修剪。

后视镜里的贺天勾起了嘴角，拍了拍花大爷的肚子：“你还是挺厉害的嘛~”

3.

最近都是莫关山下班更早，已经习惯了贺天的晚归，钥匙打开门看到贺天就站在门后时不由得就露出了惊喜的神色：“你今天怎么回来这么…我日！？”  
结果就变成了惊吓。  
别说脱鞋脱衣服，门还没进去，话都没说完就被贺天抓着肩膀按到门上。

莫关山的后背咣当一声撞关上了门，担心撞疼他的脑袋贺天还贴心地把右手垫在他的后脑勺上。  
莫关山总是对这样的细节心动，这么多年一直都是这样，什么样的性爱都经历过来了，探索身体的过程难免让人恐惧，可贺天的温柔太过周到，温柔得让人心甘情愿把自己交给他，什么都不用做，任由他摆布就行了。  
所以即使莫关山被撞疼了背也没有反抗。

贺天虽然着急也耐着性子试探莫关山的意愿，先用嘴唇碰了碰莫关山的嘴角，发现他并没有闪躲便放肆地亲起来。  
贺天牙关轻轻咬合，莫关山柔软的下唇被贺天含在嘴里，舌间有意无意地舔弄嘴唇，撩拨得莫关山着急往前探，主动伸出舌头去勾贺天的舌。

两片软肉在外交缠了一会儿，贺天欲求不满地把莫关山的舌搡回去，湿软灵活的舌在莫关山的嘴里肆意顶弄，一下一下刮过最有感觉的上腭。  
莫关山被搅弄得合不拢嘴，愈发充沛的口水从两人的嘴间淌出来，湿润的纠缠声越来越响，贺天自然又熟练地抬手摸进莫关山的西装外套里，隔着单薄的衬衣，从侧腰摸到后背又摸到胸前，最后开始揉捏莫关山已经充血的乳头。

贺天一周没有做，莫关山当然也是如此。  
寂寞的身体有点忘记了被爱抚的感觉而变得有些敏感，仅仅一个吻就让莫关山觉得不妙，腿有点发软，热量一点点地腿间走，性器在缠绵的吻中渐渐变得挺硬。

莫关山往贺天的身上顶了顶，才发现贺天竟然比他更早的硬了。这一吻还继续着，莫关山却被俩人着急火燎的生理反应逗乐了，忍不住笑了一声。

贺天默契地没有再纠缠下去，主动从激吻中退出，温热又淫靡的银丝暴露在空气的一瞬间就冷却下来，扯断了粘在莫关山的下巴上，贺天顺手帮他擦了干净。

贺天也没觉得硬得快是什么丢人的事，谁让对象是莫关山呢。他盯着莫关山的脸，呼吸忍不住地急促起来，被点燃的欲望已经不能克制了，明明刚刚从他嘴里退出来，这会又张开嘴照着莫关山的脖子扑上去。

结果被莫关山掐着下巴半路截住了，眼神里也是克制着的欲望，却又带着嘲笑贺天没出息的挑衅，笑得露出来两颗虎牙：“急你个头，洗澡先！”

4.

想着反正最后也要脱光，莫关山就浴巾都没围，全裸着就走出了浴室。

趾高气昂的小关山在洗澡的时候被水浇灭了点精神，这会半硬着立在整齐的珊瑚色阴毛中间。  
它们之前被贺天连哄带骗地剃光了，这些都是刚长出来的小可爱，依旧是甜美的珊瑚色，被水沾湿了正楚楚可怜地贴在莫关山白嫩的皮肤上。

贺天死盯着莫关山漂亮的身体离不开眼：“宝贝儿你连鸡巴毛都那么可爱~”  
莫关山翻了他个白眼，也不害臊，赤身裸体靠在浴室的门框上，胳膊往胸前一抱，冲贺天挑了挑下巴：“勾引谁呢？坐那儿跟个鸭王一样，等老子过去嫖你呢？”

贺天穿了个浴衣式的浴袍坐在床上，腰间的带子系得松垮垮，敞胸露怀地生怕莫关山看不见自己结实诱人的胸肌，身边摆了半个人那么大一束玫瑰花，不怪莫关山嘴损，配上贺天那张帅脸实在像白马会所最靓的鸭。  
贺天拍拍床边示意莫仔坐过来：“就等我莫哥包养我呢~”

莫关山没忍住笑了一声，光着脚往床边走，屁股还没挨上床，突然就被贺天拽着手腕压倒在床上，床垫弹了几个来回，莫关山熟练地抬腿勾住贺天的腰，胳膊搂住贺天的脖子笑盈盈地：“你不说不买他家花吗？这么大一束又给我求婚呢？”

贺天一听就笑了：“不愧我老公，这都跟我想一块去了。”

莫关山打趣蹬了蹬贺天的肚子：“那你他妈跪下啊，压老子上床干什么？”

贺天抓住他脚踝：“跪，肯定跪，操完就给你跪。”

莫关山笑了两声：“你好好说。”  
：“新秘书买的。”贺天一边说一边把莫关山的腿摸了个遍，“让她给我买束花就买成这个了。”

莫关山笑不出来了：“卧槽敢情不是她的钱啊！？这多他妈贵啊？”

：“没事。”贺天把莫关山勾上来的腿放下去，“你老公有钱。”  
说着把莫关山翻了个面，从后背看到屁股过了把眼瘾。

：“你有鸡巴！”嘴里这么骂，莫关山却配合着撅起了屁股，要润滑了要道具了还是直接插了都随贺天。  
贺天对着那翘起来的白嫩屁股蛋拍了两把：“有，但是先不急。”

拍完觉得不够过瘾，那屁股荡起来的浪实在好看，挡不住诱惑没忍住又‘啪啪’打了几下。  
莫关山往前躲了躲，皱着眉扭过头：“干嘛！”

贺天笑得意味不明：“干你啊~”

莫关山朝他比了个中指：“要怎么弄你快点说。”

贺天就笑了笑也没说话。  
掐着莫关山的腰把他拉回来，让他重新撅起屁股，掰开圆润的屁股蛋粉嫩的屁眼就一览无余，贺天熟练地挤进了润滑剂开始扩张。

：“嗯——”好久没做了，冰凉粘腻的润滑剂和突然进入的手指让莫关山浑身一紧，没忍住哼了一声。

：“蒙你眼睛了？”贺天一边帮他扩张，一边俯下身子亲莫关山的下巴。  
：“……啊？”莫关山皱着眉，还在适应贺天的手指，没顾上埋汰贺天故作神秘，但也没拒绝。

贺天知道这就是同意的意思。

于是拿起手边准备好的白布叠成三层，包装艺术品一样隆重又讲究地遮住莫关山的眼睛，又在脑袋后面系了个优雅的蝴蝶结。

贺天放开蝴蝶结，从莫关山的后颈顺着脊柱沟一路轻轻撩摸到屁股：“怎么办？我有点兴奋。”  
莫关山双肘撑着床，低着头，后背一耸一耸地适应着一周没用过的后面：“还能他妈怎么办，操老子啊…”

贺天愣了下，他实在受不住莫关山打直球撩他，也不知道他每次是不是故意的，看着无意识说出来的话能让人硬个三五天。

贺天也觉得差不多能干正事了，手指刚抽出来莫关山的屁股就舍不得似的追过来。  
贺天把手伸下去摸了摸莫关山腿间，发现已经硬透了，笑着舔了舔莫关山的耳根：“着急了？”

莫关山缩了缩脖子，咽了下口水：“废话…老子又没阳痿。”

贺天又一拍莫关山的屁股：“那来了。”  
莫关山还是不太爱被打屁股，怪丢人的：“操。”

突然‘咔嚓’一声，莫关山听见什么东西被剪断的声音。

：“你自宫了？”莫关山被蒙了眼睛看不见，冲着声音的方向转过头，问得正儿八经。  
贺天被他问得又气又笑又可爱：“我进来了。”

屁眼突然被个硬邦邦的东西顶住，莫关山一下就愣了，是从没经历体验过的触感，奇怪得很，又硬又细还很冰，不可能是贺天的手指，更不能是贺天的鸡巴。

：“操你的！——什么玩意？！”  
莫关山吓得赶紧回手去摸，刚刚抬起手就被贺天抓了手腕抵在后腰上。

：“没事别怕，你别乱动就行，一会儿伤着了。”贺天嘴上温柔，抓着莫关山的手却用劲的很。

贺天说话的功夫那东西竟然进来了，一点都不光滑，也不柔软，太多的突起连续着剐蹭着肠壁往里钻，莫关山听了贺天的话一动不敢动，任由那东西进了身体里，没了视觉，奇怪又未知的触感让他害怕得浑身崩紧了劲。

：“操……贺天你出个声…”莫关山的手乱抓了两把，贺天赶紧握住了他的手。  
：“我在呢。”  
贺天越来越兴奋，莫关山对他的依赖和索求让他爱得癫狂，贺天觉得这可能也是在性爱上他爱欺负莫关山的原因——莫关山需要他的样子总是让他难以自持。

那东西没有尽头一样地一直一直向里深入，一上来就捅开了这么深的地方让莫关山越发紧张，更要命的是还在继续往里钻。已经和贺天翻云覆雨那么多了的莫关山除非被猛干到不能再继续了一般都不会往前逃，可他现在实在害怕了，应激地缩紧屁眼试图阻止那东西的进入，小心谨慎地向挪动着身子想逃开。

：“……”莫关山紧紧咬着牙，肩膀轻轻颤抖，甚至连话都不敢说了。  
贺天看着他这副样子又心疼又兴奋，纠结了一会还是选择了停手。

他放开手中的玫瑰花梗，脱掉浴袍俯下身，紧紧抱住莫关山的后背让两人的皮肤紧贴在一起，用身体和体温安慰莫关山不要紧。  
温柔又缠绵地舔着莫关山的耳朵试图让他放松：“弄疼了？”

莫关山还僵着，他皱褶眉依旧不敢动弹，咽了口唾沫，张开嘴又闭上，想了想还是又开口：“没…我就是有点怕。”

莫关山说的是实话，那东西很细并不疼，只是异物感过于强烈而已。他刚才犹豫了一下要不要把害怕两个字说出来。

因为关于害怕，他总是情不自禁想到初中的那个下午，贺天蹲在学校的围墙上向他伸出手，满怀期待着问他“这就怕了？”

那时候怕吗？

怕，当然怕，他莫关山也是会害怕的普通人，像胆小鬼一样怕穷怕针怕监狱怕饭店，对于未知又渺茫的未来怎么又能一点不怕。  
可莫关山说‘我才不怕’，因为他知道‘害怕’两字一旦说出口，贺天并不会选择放弃而是选择强迫自己把肩头的责任再抗重一份——抗上莫关山害怕的那一份。

但是现在已经没必要勉强自己说谎了。  
因为莫关山学会了‘他们是彼此’的道理——分担喜悦也喜悦痛苦，承担收获也承担责任，坦白爱意也坦白恐惧。

贺天掰过莫关山的下巴和他接吻，直到莫关山不再颤抖才停下。  
轻抚着莫关山的脸颊：“我把花儿放进去了。”

莫关山脑袋空了一会，紧接着自己屁股含着朵娇艳红玫瑰的淫靡的场面就浮现在眼前，一瞬间就臊红了脸，为自己刚才那么多感天动地的想法觉得矫情，一起身把贺天甩一边去：“日你个傻逼玩意的不嫌丢人啊操！”

谁知道这一猛起身，屁股里的花梗在里面一顿乱捅正着顶了前列腺，突如其来的快感激得莫关山直接软了腰又重新倒回床上，没忍住喘了两声：“嘶——啊…”

贺天又牛皮糖一样抱上去，用脸蹭着莫关山的后背撒娇一样：“那莫哥还继续不继续啊？”  
莫关山咽了口口水，既然贺天都这么求他了：“…还多长？老子感觉一下…”

虽然莫关山看不见，贺天还是入戏地做个好演员，摸着下巴认真思考着：“也就进去了个三分之一吧，毕竟这花八十公分呢。”

：“八十？！”吓得莫关山一个翻身，还是忘了屁股里的东西，又被支花胡乱操弄了一番，“哎卧槽……”

贺天看他这反应终于忍不住笑场了：“逗你呢莫哥，差不多全进去了，我刚剪了。”

：“你刚那剪花儿呢？”莫关山阴阳怪气，被蒙上眼连贺天什么表情都看不到，骂都骂不爽，“老子还以为你剪了鸡巴呢。”

这男人的自尊一被拿来当笑话就忍不住要动手了，于是贺天按着他的背往床上一压，拉着腰就拦了过来。：“那剪了鸡巴你怎么办啊？”

莫关山终于笑了：“还能怎么办，我操你呗。”

贺天扶着被莫关山折腾出来的花枝又往里推了推，花梗重新插到最深的地方，莫关山意识下屁眼一缩，那花枝就在屁股里又戳又蹭的，弄得莫关山浑身一紧又忍不住哼了一声。

贺天听着他的声音舔了舔嘴唇：“要弄成你老公鸡巴这么粗你猜猜得多少枝？”  
莫关山扭了扭屁股：“老子他妈怎么知道…”

贺天揪着那花枝慢慢抽出来：“10枝？”  
好不容易适应了里面的东西又突然被抽走，莫关山把屁股撅得更高了：“…”

贺天又笑着把它插回去：“19枝？”  
：“啊…”莫关山终于叫了一声。

贺天笑得更欢：“不然99个全插了吧，长长久久好寓意，表示我操你一辈子。”  
莫关山赶紧转过脑袋：“你他妈当自己擎天柱啊！有点逼数行不行！”

贺天又按着莫关山的脖子让他转回去，揉了两把他的屁股：“莫仔~”  
：“干屁？！”  
贺天就这么慢慢揉着：“上次插花人家大师说花器没限制。”  
：“关老子屁事，你他妈操不操了，都给老子整烦了。”

：“下次别人插篮子插花瓶的，我就插你吧，你屁股可太好看了，不当花器可惜了~”

莫关山火气一下上来了，也不管屁股里的花怎么操得自己爽，一起身扯了眼睛上的白布扔一边，隐忍的表情估计在忍受一波一波的快感，掐着贺天的脖子就把他按倒在床上：“操你妈的有完没完了！”

贺天笑得喘不上气：“你脸怎么红成这样了？”  
莫关山咬牙切齿：“不都给你气得！狗鸡东西你到底操不操？！再他妈磨蹭老子真干你了！”

贺天把手伸下去摸他滚烫的性器：“这么精神啊~那你干吧。”

莫关山一愣：“卧槽？真假？”

：“真的，套我放床头了，你拿去吧。”

莫关山松开贺天搓了搓手：“个妖精玩意儿。”  
这好机会可不多，莫关山怕贺天改主意赶紧转身拿套去。

刚刚一背对贺天，‘咔嚓’一声快门声就传出来，莫关山这才反应过来贺天打的什么鬼注意，第一反应就是用手去挡插着玫瑰花的屁股，摸到朵怒放的大红花时候还是羞耻的不行：“操你拍了？！”

贺天手机往旁边一扔：“已经完事了。”

说完一个虎扑推倒莫关山，取了他屁股里的花提屌就要上。  
莫关山又推又搡却争不过他，只能蹬腿乱叫唤：“你他妈明明刚答应了！”  
贺天舔了舔虎牙：“这会儿又改主意了~”

5.  
：“你快点的。”莫关山抱着腰自己抬高起屁股。

：“莫哥今天很急啊？那来个直捣花心怎么样？”贺天扶着自己早已硬得冲天的性器，顶着莫关山一抽一抽的屁眼，猛个挺腰，一插到底，“嗯？”

：“啊——”突然的猛顶让莫关山仰起头，一只手向前伸去摸贺天的大腿。

贺天让他两腿架在自己肩上，莫关山整个人被叠了起来。贺天抱着他的背，手指插进莫关山的红发里，拽着他的头发一边操弄一边跟他接吻。

果然贺天粗硬的性器才是莫关山最熟悉的感觉，跟那玫瑰花梗什么的根本不能比。  
：“别干得这么柔…用点劲…”莫关山还没有从刚才的刺激中缓过劲来，尝到贺天的滋味便不能自控地贪恋起来，嫌贺天动作太轻就自己缠紧，觉得贺天抽出去了屁眼就夹得更用力。

贺天嘴唇发干：“……”  
突然狠狠拽着莫关山的红发不让他低头，俯身结结实实咬在莫关山上下颤动的喉结上，直到留下牙齿的浅印和殷红的淤血都没松口。

：“嘶疼——…个狗鸡你他妈轻点！”。

：“不是让我使劲？”说完又对着莫关山的喉结咬下去，腰上借着抽出时的阻力挺腰一个接一个地猛撞。

：“啊啊…轻…点…”啪、啪、啪的撞击声一下比一下响，顶得莫关山的身体挂在贺天身上前后摇晃，“松嘴啊你个狗…哼…下面轻点儿…唔——”

贺天堵住他的嘴，不管他的要求干得越发使劲。  
莫关山借着接吻的空隙大口喘息，有点顾不上到底应该先呻吟还是先呼吸，他推贺天却也推不动，感受着贺天不间断的吻，听着他越来越急的喘息，明白了贺天已经听不进去话了，这才开始后悔自己一开始‘用点劲’的要求。

只能一咬牙决定全忍了，大不了明天躺一天算了：“…操他妈的，随便你弄吧……”

6.

果然第二天莫总请假了。

新秘书觉得贺总不但更帅了点，心情都比平常好了，对自己的态度简直脱胎换骨般，还主动提出给加薪了。

只是不太明白为什么贺总时不时就拿出手机看眼屏幕，嘴角勾起个不明所以的笑，然后才继续工作。

老板的手机里到底有什么呢？

——珊瑚色的美人与烈火的红玫瑰。

美得惊心动魄。


End file.
